


Lurking in the Shadows

by Kaiitoka



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Affection, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Oblivious, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Confession, Crush, Dancing, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obliviousness, Pining, Singing, Smitten Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Smitten Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor, Spying, Stalking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alastor’s shadow has a crush, fat nuggets is a legend, there’s like one song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiitoka/pseuds/Kaiitoka
Summary: 5 instances where a curious and head-over-heels shadow follows Angel Dust around and 1 time where Angel decides to follow it instead.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 122
Kudos: 856





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> been a while! woah there’s cobwebs gathering here
> 
> here’s an attempt at writing for radiodust because i love them

With a sigh, Angel plopped himself down onto his pink chair at his vanity. He leaned in towards the mirror, before running a hand through his hair. It had been an uneventful day. Cherri was busy, so she couldn’t drop by the hotel to smuggle drugs or alcohol or even entertain him. Thus, Angel did what he could, exploring the hotel and flirting with anyone who even looked at him.

It wasn’t like he could go out anyways, he’d just need a chaperone. Last time he went out, Vaggie had to accompany him, which led to her escorting him back to the hotel with her spear after 5 minutes of arguing. She was the only one who could keep an eye on him, after all. Husk was busy not doing his job and drinking at the bar, Nifty was turning the place upside down making sure everything was clean, Charlie was doing whatever it is she was doing to keep the hotel running, and Alastor... 

Well, Angel hadn’t even seen Alastor at the hotel lately.

But it wasn’t like he’d want to escort Angel out anyways. He made it very clear he’d rather break his own neck than be within five feet of the spider demon. Which was a shame, since he intrigued Angel. He can’t believe he’s never heard of the radio demon before, but then again, his boss was literally affiliated with Vox, who was definitely not on the greatest terms with Alastor.

Angel yawned, stretching his arms behind his head, before reaching out to grab his make-up bag. As he dug around in his make-up bag, he felt a wet nose press up against his socks. He looked down, smiling gently when he saw Fat Nuggets staring adorably up at him. With his unoccupied lower set of arms, he lifted the pig onto his lap.

The pig squealed before settling on his lap, their face squashed up against Angel’s sweater. The spider demon laughed, resting a hand on Fat Nuggets’ head.

“You’ll never get tired of your daddy, won’t ya?”

The pig looked up at him, and Angel’s heart melted at the adorable sight. He gently lifted Fat Nuggets’ head and leaned down for a quick kiss on the pig’s head. Then, deciding to abandon his quest to doll himself up, he picked up Fat Nuggets from under their stumpy little legs and held them at his eye level.

Dropping another smooch on the pig’s wet nose, he cooed, “What were ya up to while daddy was gone, huh?”

The pig grunted, wiggling slightly in Angel’s grasp. The spider demon relented, letting them rest against his fluffy chest.

He grinned down at him, “Got yourself into any trouble? I don’t think so.”

His voice rising higher than normal, he cooed, “That’s right! You’re daddy’s best piggy, my only piggy! Behaved yourself and everythin’! Who’s a perfect lil’ nugget? You are!”

As he giggled and baby-talked to his pet, he didn’t notice the reflection in his vanity’s mirror. If he had looked up, he’d have seen a familiar shadow staring at the scene from the wall behind the spider demon. The shadow stayed still, ears twitching at the sound of Angel pampering and sweet-talking Fat Nuggets.

It cocked his head comically. It was doing its regular rounds around the hotel, spying on residents then returning to its owner to deliver anything entertaining. For the past few weeks however, the shadow had been leaving this particular resident for last. It spied on him for far longer than it did for any other resident. Sometimes, it even thought of not returning to its owner at all!

The shadow’s eyes went half-lidded as its wide grin dropped to a more genuine one. It turned to one of warmth, which was a stretch since it was a literal shadow. With a bit of magic, shadowy hearts even appeared next to its head, before popping like bubbles as it gazed adoringly at Angel.

It stiffened when Angel abruptly stood, and quickly ducked out of sight when the spider demon turned around. It hid in the shadows of a lamp, peeking out a little to stare at Angel. He still hasn’t looked up from Fat Nuggets, who was still cradled to his fluffy chest that stuck out from his loose baby pink sweater.

The hearts appeared again, and the shadow hastily banished them with a flick of an ear. It watched curiously as Angel walked over to his bed and collapsed onto its covers, Fat Nuggets’ head now buried in his fluff. Angel continued to coo, staring at his pig’s wiggling nose that peeked from behind his fur.

As he began to make kissing noises towards his pig, Angel decided that pet owners who don’t sweet talk to their pets should deserve a place in hell as well. Angel himself wasn’t embarrassed to do it in public, people would stare as he rubbed his pig’s belly, wondering why hell’s number one porn star was talking to a pig of all things.

He didn’t care about what they would think, his pet deserved some lovin’, and he’ll fucking do exactly just that all day every day if he could.

His words eventually hushed down to quiet whispers as he felt Fat Nuggets start to doze off. He sighed happily, watching the pig move along with the rise and fall of his chest. No matter how bad things were, Angel could count on returning to his beloved pig. 

Before he could drift off into sleep himself, something caught his attention. On the wall opposite his bed, he swore he saw something dark dash across his wall. It went towards his door, and Angel tilted his head to peer at it. He looked around his room, and found nothing out of place. Thinking it was just his eyes playing tricks on him, Angel settled down to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can tell i love fat nuggets
> 
> enjoy!

Angel’s back strained as he leaned forward from his position to reach for the window latch. He was seated next to the window, pillows in shades of pink around him as he relaxed for the night. Angel wasn’t in the mood for clothes, so he ditched his usual sweater and sat at his room with just some booty shorts and fuzzy long socks to cover his feet. Trying not to jostle too much so as to not wake Fat Nuggets napping at his feet, the spider demon finally managed to twist the latch to the window and open it.

As the air drifted in, Angel inhaled a bit more of his blunt, exhaling it to the midnight air. He had managed to convince Charlie to get him weed to help him ease his withdrawals, and it had genuinely been helping him a lot. His withdrawals had been bad, and it had started to become noticeable to the people around him as it took its toll on his body.

His usually well-kept and pristine white fur had greyed a little, and his pink colorings dulled with his mood. He found it more difficult to get out of bed to actually take care of himself, so his fur had been clumping and gone a bit matted. Dirt and grime tends to collect on unattended fur, and Angel would have started to look like a mossy rock if it hadn’t been for the weed.

Sighing, the spider demon tapped the stick against the ash tray Charlie had gotten him, while another hand reached for his HellPhone. He unlocked it and went to his music, fumbling a little as he still couldn’t get the hang of technology. Valentino had gotten him the latest model, but it was only just so they could keep easier tabs on him. It was much different from his previous device.

He finally found the ‘Shuffle’ button and tapped on it. As the song loaded, Angel threw his phone carelessly on the pillows and went back to staring outside. He took another smoke at his blunt and exhaled smoothly as soon as he recognized the first few notes of the song. He sat up a little, adjusting his little bralette as he leaned in towards his phone.

He adjusted its volume, letting it grow louder before leaning back comfortably and letting himself mumble along.

_You don't have to be beautiful,  
To turn me on.  
I just need your body, baby,  
From dusk 'til dawn.  
You don't need experience,  
To turn me out.  
You just leave it all up to me.  
I'm gonna show you what it's all about._

He had performed a routine for the song before. A long time ago, but Angel bet he could still do it. It was one of his favorite routines, and it was well-received by his audience. He enjoyed the song, and started to sing properly, enjoying the moment.

_You don't have to be rich,  
To be my girl.  
You don't have to be cool,  
To rule my world.  
Ain't no particular sign,  
I'm more compatible with.  
I just want your extra time and your..._

Angel bobbed his head to the smooches before flinging his hair dramatically.

_Kiss._

Fat Nuggets seemed to have woken up as Angel jostled the pillows, but they didn’t seem bothered. They nosed their way between Angel’s legs and poked their head from between his bare thighs. Angel paused to coo at his pig, picking them up and letting them nuzzle into his chest. He continued singing, but directed the song to Fat Nuggets instead.

_You got to not talk dirty, baby,  
If you wanna impress me.  
You can't be too flirty, mama.  
I know how to undress me, yeah.  
I want to be your fantasy,  
Maybe you could be mine.  
You just leave it all up to me.  
We could have a good time._

Fat Nuggets seemed to enjoy the attention their owner was giving them. The pig definitely loved the chaste kisses Angel placed between every line, beaming down at his beloved pig. Angel quickly put out his blunt, abandoning it on his ash tray. He had already finished one earlier anyway, and he didn’t intend to breathe smoke into Fat Nuggets’ face.

_Don't have to be rich,  
To be my girl.  
You don't have to be cool,  
To rule my world.  
Ain't no particular sign  
I'm more compatible with.  
I just want your extra time and your..._

Angel grabbed a hold of Fat Nuggets’ ears and flopped them around as he made kissing noises.

_Kiss._

Knowing what was coming up, Angel picked Fat Nuggets up and got up from his seat. He held Fat Nuggets at an arm’s length as he twirled around his room. He swayed his hips and sang along, giggling as his pig squealed excitedly.

_I think I wanna dance,  
Gotta, gotta, oh!  
Little girl Wendy's parade,  
Gotta, gotta, gotta..._

As Angel danced with his pet pig, a certain antlered shadow came up to rest on the window panes. It had been hiding just underneath Angel’s window, listening to him mumble and sing. When it heard Angel get up and move, the shadow curiously went up to investigate.

Good thing it did so, because the sight it was met with made those infuriating heart bubbles appear again. They had been out of control lately... They almost manifested back when it was with its owner, and it can’t slip up like that when there’s company! Still, the shadow made no move to banish them, letting them flow out of its head as it watched.

_Women, not girls, rule my world.  
I said they rule my world.  
Act your age, mama,  
Not your shoe size.  
Maybe we could do the twirl.  
You don't have to watch Dynasty,  
To have an attitude.  
You just leave it all up to me.  
My love will be your food._

The shadow adored these moments. They were rare, and it was proud to be able to catch these. This wasn’t porn star Angel Dust performing for a crowd, this was spider demon Angel Dust enjoying himself with his trusty pet pig. Angel, being himself and nothing more, having fun when everyone else at the hotel slept on.

Well, everyone else other than the shadow’s owner who had been waiting for quite a while.

The shadow could sense its owner calling it back to him, but it forced itself to stay and savor the sight. Its head tilted and its smile dropped to a softer one as the heart bubbles started to surround its whole silhouette now. Besides, it reckoned its owner won’t get as pissed once it showed him what it had witnessed.

Angel’s voice raised in volume, almost louder than his own phone. His eyes had shut in bliss, and he was pressing Fat Nuggets to his chest now. His movements were more erratic and wild, as if he was at some night club with Cherri. He sung the last segment of the song loudly, not holding back.

_You don't have to be rich,  
To be my girl.  
You don't have to be cool,  
To rule my world.  
Ain't no particular sign,  
I'm more compatible with.  
I just want your extra time and your..._

Angel’s lower set of arms ran down his body sensually as he stopped spinning around the room.

_Kiss._

As the song started to fade onto the next one, Angel opened his eyes and gazed down appreciatively at Fat Nuggets, who peered up at him, nose wiggling curiously. The spider demon burst into a fit of giggles, not noticing the shadow at his window positively melt at the sound. The shadow stared on, gaze wandering up and down Angel’s form. Don’t get it wrong, it definitely appreciated Angel in his oversized sweaters, but it hadn’t seen Angel so... Exposed and still _so soft._

Well, it could go ahead and check out one of Angel’s adult films, but it and its owner had no interest in such things that were so public and... Lewd. No, they appreciated softness, staring at Angel’s fluffy chest not because of what they represented, but because of how lovely and plush it looked. There was no sexual desire behind it at all, and they could definitely admire a pleasant sight when they saw one.

The hearts seemed to have formed a tiny tornado around the shadow, and with a snap of shadowy fingers, they disappeared before Angel could spot the erratic movement from the corner of his eye.

Just as the shadow banished the insufferable shapes, Angel turned towards the window. The shadow quickly ducked away and went back to its hiding place, shadowy ears twitching as it listened carefully. Angel had sat back down by the window, humming to the next song. He placed Fat Nuggets on his lap, and leaned back against the window.

Feeling its owner getting impatient, the shadow threw one last longing gaze at Angel before rushing back to its owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: kiss by prince


	3. Chapter 3

“Aw! They’re so cute! What’s their name?”

Angel chuckled as Charlie squeezed Fat Nuggets’ cheeks. Even though he was protective of his pig, he wouldn’t deny them some lovin’. Charlie was kneeling on the ground, cooing at his pig, who was clipped on a leash. He figured they could use a bit of exercise in the hotel’s courtyard.

Charlie had happened to pass by, and she squealed at the sight of the pig. She hasn’t actually met Fat Nuggets, so she was excited to finally meet and pet them.

“Fat Nuggets,” Angel replied with a soft smile.

Charlie giggled at the name, “Really? That’s so cute!”

Fat Nuggets was soaking up all the attention like a sponge, oinking at Charlie excitedly. Finally, the princess of hell got back up after one final scratch behind the ears. 

She looked to Angel as she dusted off her pants, “I’d love to stay and play around, but I need to talk to Alastor about the hotel. Where are you heading? You need an escort? Vaggie’s free.”

Angel shook his head and replied, “Nah, just headin’ to the courtyard to let Fat Nuggets run around a bit after being cooped up in my room so much.”

“Ah, I see! Well, I’ll see you around. Have fun, Fat Nuggets!”

She walked down the hall behind Angel, waving back to Fat Nuggets cheerfully as she did so. The pig grunted at the mention of their name, and once Charlie turned back around to go about her business, Angel continued en route to the courtyard. He had to pick up Fat Nuggets to get down the stairs at one point, but they finally reached their destination.

Angel had wandered around the courtyard before, for a quick smoke. He’d already checked what kind of plants were grown there with Niffty just so his pig doesn’t get sick should he eat something. He also made sure there wasn’t anything dangerous laying around, and it wasn’t like Fat Nuggets could go far under Angel’s watchful eye.

“You ready, baby?” He cooed to his pig as he knelt down to unclip the baby pink leash he had attached to Fat Nuggets’ collar.

The pig squealed at him before they started trotting to a bush to sniff at. Angel went over to sit on a bench nearby, softly smiling at the sight of his beloved pet’s wiggly tail. Fat Nuggets seemed to have discovered a patch of hell flowers, and the sight of them nibbling on its petals warmed Angel’s heart.

The spider demon fished out his phone from his coat pockets and quickly went to camera mode to snap a few cute pictures. He’ll probably send them to Cherri later. He eventually stopped, not wanting to burst his phone storage and started looking through the photos, taking his careful eye off of Fat Nuggets for a moment.

The pig lost interest in the hell flowers, and walked over to the nearest wall, looking forward to rubbing their face all over the mud. As they stalked over, however, the wall went dark as a shadow manifested out of nowhere. The pig froze and squealed, taken aback by the sight of it.

The shadow quirked its head before ducking away once Angel raised his head at the sound.

“Somethin’ wrong, love?”

The pig turned their head towards their owner and just wiggled their nose. The spider demon looked around, trying to find anything that seemed out of place. After finding seemingly nothing, he went back to editing the photos of Fat Nuggets.

Said pig stared blankly at the shadow who retreated out of hiding. One of its ears flicked in curiosity. It recalled its owner mentioning some bacon in the hotel, and it wondered whether he was talking about the pig that was in front of it. It blinked, while Fat Nuggets didn’t break their heavy stare.

The shadow could see why its owner wasn’t interested in the pet, it wasn’t venison at all, nor was it demon flesh. Yup, it won’t do for a quick snack, so the shadow left it alone and just settled for observing, as it always did.

Fat Nuggets seemed to get bored of staring at the shadow and went back to their previous mission. The shadow’s eyes widened as the pig stepped in the mud and started rolling all over it. The manifestation twisted its dark body out of the way as mud splashed onto the wall.

If it had eyebrows, one of them would be raised high past his non-existent hairline. Its eyes went over to the pig’s owner, who sat nearby tapping away at his phone absently. Angel had chosen to wear a loose white blouse together with a pair tiny black shorts. It was a nice change from his usual skintight suit that forced his fluff to squeeze out of his chest.

He looked softer than ever, but still maintained that usual untouchable and sexy charm with how his blouse had the top few buttons undone, only bits of his trademark chest fluff coming through. His hands were exposed, and the shadow reveled in how pale and nimble they are. 

It made the shadow want to use whatever power his creator had given him to manifest fingers to interlock with those thin, feminine ones. This time, the shadow didn’t have to look to know that those damned heart bubbles were probably up at it again.

The shadow’s head lolled to the side, lovingly taking in every single feature it could of Angel, sitting in privacy. The possessive side that most likely carried on from its owner preened, knowing that no one could see their beloved spider like this. 

If anyone have... Well, it’d make sure they’ll regret eyeing up one of its favorites.

The shadow made a show of sighing, even though it couldn’t produce such a sound. At least it had more time to stare, since its creator was busy with the princess of Hell. That meant that he wouldn’t summon it back to him unless he really needed it for whatever reason. He was too much of a gentleman to let anything interrupt an urgent business talk with his associate too.

The shadow’s head snapped around when the pig suddenly let out a loud gurgling sound. It turned towards it, and visibly reeled back when it noticed that the pig was eating the mud.

Realizing that the sound must have captured the attention of Angel, the shadow quickly shot towards a couple of plants, its body blending in with the shadows of each leaf and flower. If anyone looked closer, they’d be puzzled to find a shadow of two long furry ears and a pair of antlers pointing out of a couple of plant shadows. 

Eyes formed among the shadows as it observed the scene happening before it. Angel had looked up and immediately gasped. He dropped his phone carelessly to the ground and rushed over.

“Fuck! Not again, Nuggets!”

Not caring whether mud got on his clothes or fur, he slipped his upper set of hands underneath Fat Nugget’s front legs, lifting them up and away from the mud pile. The pig, now covered with the stuff, just oinked, but the sound come out garbled due to all the mud clumped around their nose.

Angel groaned, using one of his lower hands to rub away at the mud around Fat Nuggets’ nose, eyes, mouth and ears. The pig looked pleased with themselves, blinking up at their owner innocently. Angel went to take the leash from his pocket until he took note of his pet’s muddy legs. 

If he walked Fat Nuggets back to his room, he’d leave prints all over the floor. He may be an asshole and all, which is one of the reasons why he’s in Hell, but he wouldn’t dare do anything wrong by Niffty. The energetic demon, despite misgendering him when they first met, (although Angel didn’t mind and didn’t bother to correct her) grew on him like how she tended to on everybody else.

That, and he knew that Niffty would make him choke on bleach if he messed up her floors.

Angel shivered, almost imagining what she would do to Fat Nuggets. He decided against it, casting the thought away as he turned around and headed to retrieve his phone. At least Fat Nuggets wasn’t dripping with mud. Itwas actually already beginning to dry on him, so he wouldn’t leave mud all over the floor if he carried him around. The spider demon sighed. Ah, well, the pig was due for a bath anyways.

Angel muttered harmless scoldings to Fat Nuggets that eventually began to seem more like a mother comforting a hurt child as he walked over to the bench he sat on moments before. He automatically moved to a squat, knowing he had thrown his phone onto the ground before rushing to stop Fat Nuggets. His free hands patted down the ground, and Angel hummed in confusion when he couldn’t feel anything.

He cast a look over Fat Nuggets’ dirty body and found nothing as well. As he stood up however, he was surprised to find his phone on the bench. Its screen was face up, and the spider demon sighed in relief when the glass remained unharmed. 

He picked it up. It was still rather strange though, he swore he remembered hearing it hitting the ground with a sharp clatter and not the bench with a thud.

Nonetheless, he had a dirty pig to clean.

Hours later, when Angel was drying off a wet Fat Nuggets on his lap with a fluffy pink towel, his HellPhone buzzed next to him. Using one of his unoccupied lower hands, he switched it on to view the message he received from Cherri.

_Cherri: cute, tell nugs theyre awesome for me_

Angel couldn’t help but smile down at the message, typing one back as he rubbed at Fat Nuggets’ ears.

_Angel: aight, but they called ya a bitch  
Cherri: whatev, oh and  
Cherri: those pics, dont the background look a lil weird???_

Angel hummed questionably, scrolling up to take a look at the photos once again. He stared at the backgrounds of each photo. They were all the same, the wall of the courtyard with a bunch of plants lining it. The spider demon went over each photo and still couldn’t find anything amiss.

_Angel: seems alright to me  
Cherri: eh ok  
Angel: anyways, when ya comin over?  
Cherri: aw ya missed me  
Cherri: ew  
Cherri: jk im comin this weekend, tell the princess_

Angel chuckled at Cherri’s antics before grinning brightly at his screen at her answer. He hastily typed back.

_Angel: sweet! see ya babe  
Cherri: cya_

Definitely back in a good mood, Angel put down his HellPhone and went back to drying Fat Nuggets. The pig had fallen asleep due to the long slow strokes of the fluffy towel, and Angel carefully resumed. The pig snuffled but didn’t wake.

Despite having eight eyes, Angel somehow couldn’t catch the familiar shape of ears and antlers poking from the plants’ shadows on the walls of his photos. Which was odd, since Cherri only needed her one, single eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> newsflash: iM ABSOLUTELY W E A K for comments... your comments are kILLING ME!! ive never written on ao3 in 2 years AAAA :’))
> 
> im so glad you’re enjoying all this and your comments are really encouraging!

All the other hotel patrons lived on other floors, and Angel was glad he was the only one living on his. If anyone else stayed in the rooms next to his, he’d most likely get a shit ton of noise complaints, especially whenever Cherri came over for a visit. Their laughs alone were enough to wake up the whole floor.

The pair were sprawled out on Angel’s bed, exchanging stories. Cherri started complaining of what she had to go through in order to visit her friend. Her and Vaggie started off on bad terms when the latter confiscated her bomb collection when she had to be searched.

“Some shit about ‘discouraging any kind of sin’, like what the fuck? I’m not living here, and they still stole my shit!”

Angel chuckled, rolling over to his stomach to rest his head on a hand as he commented, “They know you’re here to see me, so why wouldn’t they be protective of their poster boy? Don’t worry ‘bout it, they’ll give it back when ya leave.”

Cherri scoffed, folding her arms over her chest, “My shit better be in mint fucking condition when I get it back. Or I swear I’ll wreck this whole joint...”

Angel waved one his unoccupied hands nonchalantly, “Can’t do that, sugar, this is the princess of Hell’s hotel. If the big man found out someone tried to ruin his little girl’s project, well... You’re own ya own, babe.”

The cyclops demon cackled, loud and fiery, “Are you kidding? That’s the best way to go out!”

Angel just shook his head as Cherri continued laughing. He muttered loud enough for her to hear with a mock disapproving tone, “You’re one crazy bitch...”

Cherri eventually stopped laughing, wiping a stray tear from her eye before she asked, “Okay, enough ‘bout me. How you doin’? Found any hot screws, or do ya _actually_ wanna get redeemed?”

Angel hummed, distantly thinking of a certain demon, mumbling, “Don’t get me wrong, definitely found some hot dudes, but the problem is the screwin’. All of them want nothin’ to do w’ me!”

Cherri immediately sat up, slapping her hands on her thighs as she gasped, “Are you fuckin’ serious? But you’re... _You!_ ”

The spider demon looked up at the sudden movement, before reaching up to rub at his face in frustration, groaning, “I know! It sucks.”

There was an opportunity to make a very on-brand joke there, but unfortunately, Angel wasn’t feeling up to it. His thoughts strayed to a particular deer demon, his wide grin and faint humming having been stuck in Angel’s mind for quite a while. He knows there’s Husk, but the chimera barely even looks at him. Alastor, however, was at least enough of a gentleman to talk to Angel every now and then.

Before the spider demon chases him away with a sexual comment, but still.

While Angel brooded, his friend continued complaining for him, “I kinda expected to walk in on ya fuckin’ some guy. I mean, I saw that weird cat earlier in the lobby. What about him? _Wait_ , why do y’all have a bar when you’re supposed to be seeking redemption?”

Angel dragged his hands down his face before turning around settling them over his chest, pouting as he mumbled, “Husk won’t touch me, let alone talk to me! Besides... He looks like he’s one a’ those sloppy screws, bein’ drunk all the time. And Alastor put the bar there.”

Cherri laid back down, this time right next to her friend, mimicking him and crossing her arms as he pondered out loud, “Right, him. The radio demon. What bout him, then?”

Angel rolled to his side, facing his friend as he gazed at the ceiling longingly, whining, “He ain’t that sort of guy, which is disappointing but... He’s still... Kinda charmin’...”

The cyclops demon scoffed unbelievingly, waiting for Angel to deliver whatever joke it is he had up his sleeve. When he remained quiet, she looked over with her eye narrowed.

“No fucking way.”

Angel put his hands up as he yelled, “What?!”

Cherri started laughing hysterically as Angel stared on unamused. She wheezed between breaths, “Y-You actually like the fucker! Holy shit, Angie...”

Then her laughter ceased suddenly as her high pitched cackle turned into a deep seriousness. She deadpanned, “You like the radio demon. You don’t even wanna screw ‘im.”

“Now hold on, toots, I never said anythin’ about not wantin’ to fuck him,” Angel cut in.

Cherri rolled over and startled her friend by grabbing him by his loose shirt and pulling his face close to hers. She hissed, “Details. _Now!_ ”

She released him, and the spider frowned down at the creases on his shirt. As he smoothed them down with his hands, Cherri sat up and threw her hands in the air, “I can’t believe ya never told me ya _like_ someone!”

She turned to find Angel having sat up as well, casually hugging a heart pillow. He started scooting himself towards the bed’s headboard, and Cherri followed suit. Once they were settled against it, the cyclops demon looked expectantly at her friend.

He started off with a frown, “Look, let me just say this is nothin’ but me findin’ the guy hot. No... _Feelings_ and shit. He’s just... Attractive.”

Cherri was unconvinced as she remarked, “And ‘charming’, yeah sure.”

Angel groaned, folding both sets of his arms as he pouted, “I don’t know. He talks to me as if I’m not a whore or anythin’. The only times he’s ever mentioned it is to tease me after I said somethin’ I shouldn’t. Other than that, he’s... Respectful.”

He gestured towards the door, and Cherri followed it to find an outfit hanging on the peg behind it. It was a nice, ironed and expensive-looking dark pink suit. Hanging off the peg on top of it was a light pink pork pie hat. They both looked brand new. Cherri has seen Angel in almost everything, and even nothing, so she knew it was new.

“He dressed us up in new outfits the day he came. When I went to return it he told me to keep it.” He then brightened up, snapping his fingers as if it had just came to mind. “Oh, Vaggie hated hers so she gave it to me. Ya want it?”

The offer was tempting but Cherri knew he was stalling or changing the topic. She’ll demand it later, she noted to herself before prompting, “Okay, but what else has he done?”

Angel scowled, knowing his friend saw right through him. 

Hesitating a little, he continued, “I mean, he can sing too. And dance. And cook. Fuck, he made this really good dish from Louisiana -apparently that’s where he’s from, a Southern fella, like _holy shit?_ \- on his first day here and even tho’ I’m 90% sure it’s made outta other demons, it’s still _really_ good and-“

As her friend droned on and on, Cherri looked around his room. She eventually stopped listening when Angel started talking about that one time Alastor voluntarily touched his shoulder.

As her eye scanned the room, she took in all the different shades of pink. She hummed to herself. The fact that the spider demon was allowed to customize his room’s furniture, walls and floor really said something about the princess of hell’s commitment to this project.

She tore her eye away from Angel’s surprisingly neat vanity to look at his baby pink closet, and she was taken aback to find something staring back.

Right there, on the closet’s door was a black silhouette. She barely registered the huge ears, tiny antlers, crazed smile and... Are those... _Heart eyes?_

When she cocked her head in confusion, the shadow seemed to snap out of its stupor, literally shaking its shadowy head to return its blank eyes to normal. Once it was returned to its original, non-smitten state, its smile grew sharp as its eyes narrowed at Cherri. The cyclops demon slowly raised a hand to tap Angel on the knee.

Right when Cherri was about to alert the oblivious spider demon, faint static started to creep into her ears. The logical part of her knew that it was a direct warning from the shadow, since Angel hasn’t noticed anything yet.

Even though Cherri loved the thrill of danger, she wasn’t suicidal. Her hand quickly zipped back to her lap, and she even politely folded them over each other before grinning sheepishly at the shadow. Almost instantly, the shadow straightened up, ears twitching and smile softening. The static in Cherri’s mind cut off.

It didn’t seem to care that Cherri had caught it, as its eyes reshaped themselves into hearts once again. Its smile softened even more into a dopier one, and its ears flattened against its head. The cyclops demon’s eye widened when the shadow’s posture seemed to melt. 

Quietly, Cherri threw a glance over her shoulder at her friend. Angel was currently talking animatedly about how he and Alastor managed to keep up a conversation about music. His fur on his chest and cheeks seemed to be tinted pink. The softer side of her observed how Angel’s frown had grown into an eager grin.

 _Actually_ , she wondered, _It looks a lot like..._

She looked back at the shadow on Angel’s closet. Now, not only were its eyes hearts, but it was surrounded by huge shadow heart bubbles. They popped as they floated higher, but were replaced with more immediately afterwards.

“Oh.”

She hadn’t meant to let it slip, and she flinched when Angel spoke.

“What?”

She watched as the shadow darted across the room in a quick black blur. It blended in with the shadows of Angel’s vanity. She then swerved to look at said spider demon, who was looking at her suspiciously.

The cyclops tried to save herself, “I just... I didn’t know someone like the radio demon can be, uh, so... Nice?”

It was as if a fire ignited in Angel as his eyes sparkled and he threw all of his hands up in the air. It was then that Cherri noticed that even his third pair of arms had slipped out mid-ramble to help with his various hand gestures. 

He howled, “ _I know right?!_ ”

He launched into another heated ramble, the pink on his fur growing into a deeper shade of red. His hand movements grew more frantic, and eventually, like Cherri had predicted, he had unconsciously switched to Italian.

_”Come cazzo ha così tanto carisma? È così ingiusto! Non posso crederci...”_

Cherri heaved a heavy sigh of relief, and Angel was so deep in his rant that he couldn’t even hear her. The cyclops turned towards the vanity, expecting to see ears or heart eyes in the shadows. Instead, they were as still as ever. She looked around the room, anxiously peering at the shadows and looking for the slightest movement.

Meanwhile, a dark blur darted down hallways, up staircases, around corners before slipping underneath the bottom of a red door labelled ‘Alastor’. If anyone could catch it, they would notice the shadow practically shaking with excitement, its grin stretched as far as it could go.

It had much to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come cazzo ha così tanto carisma? È così ingiusto! Non posso crederci... = How the fuck does he have so much charisma? It is so unfair! I can not believe...
> 
> Take note I don’t speak Italian and that Google Translate is my best friend. If anyone could translate it properly, please do! :’)
> 
> Fun Fact: i originally wrote for cherri to not be cool with the fact that angel likes alastor and for them to have an argument until i realize i dont want cherri to be the bad guy :( ; she loves angel and she’ll support him, but that doesnt mean she wont kick radio ass if his heart gets broken
> 
> i guess im so used to writing angst i gravitated towards conflict teehee
> 
> also
> 
> The Shadow: heart eyes motherfucker


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!! school threw a bucket of shit at me immediately and the wuhan thing is blowing up in Singapore where i live so i had to keep my health in check as well... but here it is!
> 
> enjoy!

Husk jerked off of the bar counter at the sound of a borderline-sexual groan. He almost fell back on the drinks, but his claws managed to scrape on the counter to steady himself. As he pulled himself up groggily, he struggled to tear his claws from the counter.

He looked down at the scratches and swore, knowing Niffty was going to have a fit once she saw what he had done.

Growling, he looked up at the demon who was strutting towards him, a coy smile on his face as if he hadn’t just woken Husk up. Angel blew a kiss once they made eye contact, and the chimera grumbled to himself, reaching out to grab some cheap booze. He wasn’t drunk enough to handle the spider demon’s bullshit.

He popped off the cap and immediately started chugging when Angel purred, “Hey, kitty kitty~”

Husk stopped drinking in favor of shooting back, “Fuck off.”

Angel slid onto one of the bar seats, a lower hand sliding a finger sensually across the counter as his upper set of arms folded over it. He countered sultrily, “Why don’t you join me?”

Husk took another long swig before slurring angrily, “Can’t you go and do something else that involves not fucking bothering me?”

The porn star in front of him had the audacity to pause and look away, a finger resting on his chin as if in thought. After a few seconds he beamed at Husk with a cheerful, “Nope!”

“Well, the princess said ya can’t drink, so either shut the fuck up or order something that won’t make her girlfriend throw her spear at me again,” snarled Husk before chugging the rest of his booze.

Angel chuckled, “Might as well, surprise me, sugar.”

Husk wiped at his mouth before getting to work, grumbling the whole time. Angel just sat there, watching him curiously with his hands folded. The chimera eyed him on the reflection of one of the bottles when he turned around to mix Angel a simple Shirley Temple. The spider demon was surprisingly well-behaved.

He covered up today, at least. Husk grimaced when he recalled Angel walking down the stairs in just his _very_ translucent robes, greeting him as if it were nothing. The chimera almost had a heart attack, and Vaggie had threatened the spider at knife point until he had changed into something more appropriate.

Husk lazily looked over Angel’s chosen outfit for the day. He was wearing a loose light grey singlet that dangled off his figure and a pair of tight-fitting black shorts. He wore his usual boots, not that Husk expected anything less. His chest fur was flatter than usual, and he was astonishingly not wearing any makeup. 

Husk narrowed his eyes, squinting at the tiny spider reflection in the bottle he facing. Even though he was definitely not sober, he could tell that Angel hasn’t been sleeping. As soon as Husk had turned his back, his sly smirk fell. The bags under his multiple eyes were heavy and their spark had notably dulled down. The chimera quickly glanced at a nearby clock and noted that it was 4am.

He should have been even more pissed at the fact that Angel woke up at 4-fucking-am but for some reason, he wasn’t. He turned around, and the spider demon perked up, grin coming back on his face. Husk’s frown deepened at that, and even more when he finally noticed that Angel’s fur was lackluster, the usual magentas faded down to a greyish-pink. 

He slid the Shirley Temple over and mumbled, “The fuck happened to you?”

Angel went to take it, dangling it from his nimble fingers. He looked up and squinted at Husk at the question, “What are ya talkin’ bout? ‘M fine.”

Husk blindly grabbed for another bottle of cheap booze, popping it open with a claw. Before he took a swig, he growled, “You can go ahead and call me an asshole, an alcoholic, a slob, but you can’t call me dumb. I know something’s up, kid.”

The spider demon rolled his eyes but took a sip of his drink anyway. He leaned against the counter, using one of his upper hands to rest his face against. He groaned lowly, and even Husk perked up from his drink. The chimera leaned forward as well, even settling his bottle down to listen.

...Which was sweet, Angel’s foggy mind noted.

_Well, if he really wanted to know..._

“Guy problems.”

One of Husk’s furry red brows raised high up in the air. He recoiled immediately with a look of disgust, and that was when Angel snapped exasperatedly, “Not those kinda problems! I ain’t lewd _all_ the time!”

Husk opened his mouth to protest angrily but Angel held multiple hands up, shushing him. The spider demon continued, frustration evident in his voice, “It’s... Somethin’ gotta do with feelings and all that shit.”

“Hold it right there,” Husk cut in.

Angel narrowed his eyes at Husk, who took a long swig of his booze. The long swig eventually ended with him chugging the whole bottle. When he finished, he shook it and stared at it, before throwing it to the side with a shrug.

He turned back to Angel, surprising the spider but relaxing and leaning against the counter as well, “Alright, I’m drunk enough. Continue.”

Angel groaned, slumping over the counter and resting his head on his hands. He balanced his drink in one, watching it twirl as he began, “Just been doin’ a lotta thinkin’. I’ve never felt this kinda way before.”

Husk cut in, one thick eyebrow raised, “Who is the guy anyway? Not like I give a shit or anything...”

The spider demon rolled his eyes, waving one of his free hands dismissively, “Yeah, yeah, I’m gettin’ there. It’s just strange, all these... _New_ feelings.”

He turned around and draped himself dramatically over the counter, his unoccupied hands stretching far past it and into Husk’s space. The chimera demon scowled and scooted away slightly, before grabbing a glass and rag from the side. He started cleaning it, keeping his claws busy as he listened.

“How do ya know you got a crush?”

_Shit. He’s in it deep._

Husk shrugged, not wanting to get into it too much. He’s feeling the booze in his system, and that already was close to being enough for him to start reminiscing on his love life back when he was alive. Instead, he halfheartedly wondered, “Uh, how do you feel when they’re around?”

Angel suddenly slammed his hands on the counter, startling the bartender. The spider demon wailed, “That’s the fuckin’ thing! He ain’t even ‘round much.”

He slumped over again, resting his cheek against the counter, exhausted enough to not feel the stinging cold. He stared at the deer skull above the bar, eyes raking down its massive antlers.

“But... I do think about him. An’ when he _is_ around, it feels good.”

Husk narrowed his eyes suspiciously, definitely catching Angel’s longing stare at the odd decoration hanging over his bar.

He probed, “What do you do when he’s around?”

Angel hummed thoughtfully before answering, “We talk sometimes. It’s not much but he’s kinda funny. Though my jokes barely make ‘im laugh.” Then, Husk’s sensitive ears picked up a soft, “At least he ain’t disgusted by me anymore...”

Being in the lobby of the hotel, Husk was well aware of who came in and out of the hotel. Most of the time, he’s also adopted the security guard role, hissing away any visitors who had less than good intentions. The only people who frequently came to and from the hotel were his fellow colleagues. It had been some time since Angel went out, and his fiery friend had only came in a handful of times. She was his only visitor as well.

Husk’s muddled brain somehow managed to connect the dots, and he suppressed a groan. Instead, he ran his claws down his face in frustration, and if he were a faithful man, maybe he would have said a prayer or two. Meanwhile, Angel had started to get into some spiel that had lost the bartender.

He was yapping about something related to songs and dancing, which further strengthened Husk’s idea of who the ex-pornstar had love eyes for.

Speaking of love eyes...

A tremor ran up Husk’s spine, like a cold chill. However, he knew his fur was enough to keep himself warm, and the lobby wasn’t that cold anyways. He knew this feeling, the feeling of being watched. Which meant...

Quickly glancing over the lobby, past Angel’s flailing arms, Husk searched every dark nook and cranny of the place, trying to find who he was looking for. Eventually, he found it, hiding in one of the portraits of Charlie and Vaggie at a suspiciously empty theme park.

The fucker had hearts for eyes as it grinned wickedly sweet at Angel. Even Husk’s woozy mind could make out the hearts bubbling out of the shadow’s head. It didn’t even seem to care that it was caught red-handed. Its focus was solely on its spider, and Husk balked as the manifested hearts started to form together and formed another shadowy silhouette that had way too many arms and oh-

The hearts turned into fucking shadow-Angel.

At least it didn’t have a mind of its own, Husk mused to himself as he watched his boss’ shadow take the hand of shadow-Angel and embraced him in a pose similar to the other couple on the portrait. Shadow-Angel was obviously just some illusion the other pulled up, as it just followed the lead, its multiple eyes and crooked grin unwavering.

The shadow didn’t seem to care, content to have something to hold.

“...And he’s so- Ay! Ya ain’t even fuckin’ listening!”

Husk was forced to tear his eyes away from his boss’ shadow and look at a frustrated Angel Dust, who was leaning over the counter and into his personal space. Again. The bartender then realized he wasn’t drunk enough to focus on a moping spider and a head-over-heels shadow who was currently _twirling around the goddamned room with its fake partner._

Husk summoned all of his very little mental control to focus his attention solely on Angel. He growled, “I was. You not used to not having a guy’s constant attention?”

The ex-pornstar huffed, settling back on his stool and crossing both sets of his arms over himself. He decided not to acknowledge the jab, and instead asked, “Alright, then. If you _were_ listenin’, what’s your take on everythin’?”

Husk looked pointedly down at the glass he’d been cleaning for the past few minutes, just to avoid looking at Alastor’s shadow singing a silent duet with his partner by the fireplace.

“You should pay more attention to what’s happening around you,” he finally settled, raising his gaze and stared daringly straight at the shadow.

Angel tilted his head questionably before following Husk’s gaze, looking over his exposed shoulder. Unfortunately, the shadow seemed to have noticed Husk’s attempt at calling him out and flew to the shadows behind a couch. The chimera demon watched as the shadow comically stopped its love-fueled fanatics, blinking owlishly at Husk before pulling its shadowy arachnid partner away. With a little spin and dip towards the end, too.

If Angel were perceptive, he’d have caught the last tiny heart bubble appearing above the couch. Instead, he looked at seemingly nothing, an empty room with just him and Husk. He turned back when said bartender spoke up again.

“Seriously, get your shit together so I don’t have to deal with this.”

Then he closed off, walking away from the counter to check his stock, snatching up a bottle of half-empty booze to chug as he avoided Angel. His wings even flared out a bit, signaling to the spider that he wasn’t up for talking anymore. Angel just blinked at his back, slowly taking in Husk’s words.

He then turned around to stare at the spot Husk was looking at. Then, he fished out his HellPhone to pull up his chat with Cherri, scrolling up to find something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit! angel’s catchin on? or is he??? :/
> 
> one more part to go! thanks for leaving sweet sweet comments and although i cant reply to every one of them, i do keep all of them close to my heart :>
> 
> stay tuned <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gave yall a 10-11 month long edging, huh? sorry about that HAHA
> 
> major exams, covid-19 and overall depression was an ass but i pushed through to give yall this story’s last chapter just in time for christmas
> 
> enjoy! (and sorry for the lil OOC alastor heh)

_Angel: i cant believe you never told me the fucker was IN MY ROOM  
Angel: AND I WAS TALKIN BOUT HIM  
Cherri: sorry, angie, but im p sure it would snap my neck if i told ya_

Angel groaned, leaning his forehead into his hand. A ding from his phone brought his attention back to it.

_Cherri: so how did ya know i might have seen it_

Angel hastily typed back a reply.

_Angel: stupid fuckin cat had to spell it out for me  
Cherri: the dude at the bar?  
Angel: yea, ugh fuck no wonder why alastor has been avoiding me_

The spider demon was hastily walking up the stairs to his hotel room. After noticing a pair of shadowy ears and antlers in one of the photos of Fat Nuggets he sent to Cherri, he bolted out of the lobby immediately. He stubbornly avoided the elevator, paranoid that waiting in an enclosed space for Cherri to explain herself would just cause him to freak out even more.

Now that it was confirmed that Alastor’s weird... Shadow... Creature-thing had been stalking him and probably other hotel patrons, Angel assumed that the Radio Demon was aware of his feelings towards him. A part of him was furious at how Cherri let him continue embarrassing himself that night, but the kinder, hidden part of him knew he wouldn’t ever want to risk her safety. Unless it was for shits and giggles.

However, he’s spent a majority of his afterlife in hell avoiding all these mushy feelings that needed to be unpacked and picked apart, so he ignored Cherri’s texts coming in with incessant pings. The spider demon wanted nothing more than to lock himself in his room, smoke a blunt and wallow in self-pity.

_Cherri: ignore u??? bitch he was all over u!!!  
Cherri: angie???  
Cherri: u hoe dont ignore me  
Cherri: look im sorry  
Cherri: okay i dont know whats up with the fucker and y hes ignoring u but i do know he doesnt hate u  
Cherri: text me back when ur okay  
Cherri: sorry angel_

Angel silently thanked whoever was it who came up with demon forms for giving him long legs because those stairs were unforgiving. Regardless, he made short work up them, reaching his floor in no time. The pings from his HellPhone subsided, and Angel was filled with even more resolve to head down to the pink door with his name on it down the hallway.

His heels clicked noisily on the floor and he suddenly found himself staring at the sign labelled “Angel Dust” in cursive. All of his stress and anger seemed to die down a little, relieved to have reached his room at last. He let himself slouch, and extended a hand towards the door’s handle.

His fingers paused inches away from the handle as his pink door turned black. Startled, he took several steps back and was about to reach into his chest fluff to pull out something, anything to defend himself.

However, as soon as he backed up enough, his hands faltered as he stared wide eyed into shadowy ones.

Alastor’s shadow blinked at him owlishly, before cocking its head and grinning.

Angel scowled, his fingers trembling as he felt his fury melt back into his body, “The fuck do you want? Ya wanna find somethin’ to tattle to your master about? Wanna expose all my fuckin’ secrets so y’all can just laugh ‘bout it?!”

The shadow had the fucking audacity to look hurt, as if it had _emotions._ The spider demon’s scowl deepened as he rolled his eyes and leaned forward to retreat into his room, successfully this time.

He was cut off when the shadow started vigorously shaking its shadow-head..? Well, it definitely looked like the shadow of someone shaking their head. It then held its hand out, and a part of Angel hurt when he noticed its uncanny resemblance to its owner’s. The shadow still had on its signature smile, albeit more forced this time. It jerked its head towards the direction where Angel had come from.

“So I’m not allowed to go to my own room?!” growled Angel.

The shadow shook its head again, more desperate this time. It pointed to the stairs, then sunk to the floor. The spider demon gasped as it joined his own shadow on the floor. He watched curiously as the shadow reached out toward’s Angel’s own, grabbing his shadow’s hand and pointing down the hallway.

Angel cocked a brow, “You want me to... Follow you?”

The shadow beamed, eyes upturned with its grin. It nodded excitedly and was about to dash off the direction it pointed to until Angel spoke up again.

“How do I know it’s not some trap? Maybe ya wanna lure me in then make fun a’ me. I know he’s only here for his entertainment or whateva’.”

The shadow paused, and to Angel, it looked extremely lost. It was almost comical because he’s never seen something that looked so much like Alastor appear so nervous. The shadow blinked a few times and surprised Angel when its ears began to _droop._ Like a kicked puppy.

Hesitantly, the shadow reached out for Angel’s shadow. This time, it enveloped Angel-shadow’s hand with both of its own. As Angel looked down, it looked like it was reassuring him, telling him to “Trust me”. It tugged at his heartstrings and he sighed, his stiff posture sagging as he exhaled.

“Fuckin’ fine.”

The shadow seemed to return to its animated state, happily bounding towards the hallway. Angel noted with a small smile that it refused to let go of shadow-Angel’s hand even though it was synchronized to real-Angel’s body. Whenever it swung too far out of reach, the shadow chased it.

The shadow led him up the elevator, but Angel still wasn’t too keen on being in an enclosed room with the shadow. He had come to regret that decision, however, as after ten minutes of climbing the stairs, the spider demon huffed, “You’re tryna kill me again, are ya?”

The shadow whirled around and it was starting to do its whole kicked puppy routine that Angel effectively cut off with a sharp, “Aight! ‘Nough of that. I’m comin’.”

The shadow still seemed a little unsure, but slowed down for Angel. As they neared the top, the spider demon figured they were either going to the staff member’s rooms or the rooftop. As they passed Charlie’s floor, however, the only thing left was the latter. Angel found himself faced with yet another door, this time heavy and metal, but unlocked.

He cast one look at the shadow on the wall beside him, who simply grinned at him. Upset that the last ever person he’d ever see in the afterlife was an alcoholic chimera, Angel opened the door with a frown.

The door was surprisingly silent when it slid open, and Angel was hit with a strong gust of cold wind, his fur automatically puffing up to insulate his body heat. Still, he felt colder than usual and shivered, rubbing his arms up and down his shoulders. The wind stung his eyes, and he blinked blearily before finally focusing on the other demon who beat him to the roof.

Alastor stood at the edge of the roof, back facing him, unfazed by the cold save for the constant twitching of an ear. He made no indication of sensing Angel’s presence, eyes focused on the view from the roof. Angel gulped, this was the last person he wanted to be alone with. He hastily turned around only to be met with a shut metal door that clicked. Locked.

The shadow on top of it cocked its head at him sheepishly.

Angel bit out with clattering teeth, “Fuck you. Leavin’ me out in the cold with…”

He cut off when the shadow stepped _out_ of the wall. Its body suddenly gaining the volume of its owner, it extended a shadowy hand. Its ears drooped a little, as if it was begging.

“Jesus fuck, I forgot ya could do that,” mumbled Angel in disbelief.

Still, he was already here and it looks like the shadow wouldn’t be letting him go anytime soon unless he gave in. Which Angel _wasn’t_ doing because he was facing Alastor head on like a bad bitch. Who has a crush. And embarrassed himself. A bad bitch through and through.

When he placed his hand in the shadow’s, he was surprised to find it cold. He half expected his hand to phase right through. The shadow squeezed him in its cold grip before gently leading him towards its owner. The click of his heels seemed to alert the radio demon finally, who swerved around to make eye contact with Angel.

The spider demon caught his slightly alarmed widened eyes before it cooled to his usual grin. He greeted jovially, “Angel! What a surprise to find you here, I was just-“

The shadow gripped Angel’s hand tighter as static crept into Alastor’s voice, _“What are you doing?”_

Angel was about to speak until he realized the question wasn’t directed at him. He watched in awe as the shadow gestured heavily with its other hand and opened its mouth as if it was speaking. Nothing came out but silence, but judging from Alastor’s narrowing eyes, he wasn’t pleased with what it was telling him.

“You had one job, and you continue to disappoint me.”

Alastor sighed, his smile having dropped just a little. He straightened his back and raised his fingers as if he was about to snap them. The last time he did that, Angel witnessed Sir Pentious get his ass handed to him on a silver platter. Realizing what he was about to do, he spoke out in a hurry.

“Fuckin’ wait a second, will ya? It brought me here for a reason, and I sure as fuck ain’t going back down without answers.”

Alastor’s ear twitched again, and his eyes narrowed with irritation at being interrupted. He spoke slowly to indicate his growing temper, “Now, Angel, I assure you there is nothing we need to talk ab-“

He was cut off again when the shadow suddenly shoved Angel to stand by its owner’s side. Elbows accidentally grazing, the taller demon snapped it back in fear of setting off the other. He paused when Alastor didn’t take any notice or even step away from him to create distance. He simply folded his arms behind his back as he looked to the shadow for answers.

The shadow phased back onto the floor and began to put on a show. Angel watched with wide eyes as the shadow manifested a shadow-Angel as well. The pair on the roof’s edge blinked owlishly down as they watched their shadow selves twirl around the floor in a comical waltz. Angel’s jaw dropped open in shock while Alastor’s head was simply buzzing with static.

The shadow pair stopped dancing, with Alastor’s shadow kneeling and manifesting a shadow-bouquet from behind its back. It presented it to its partner with a soft grin, shadow-Angel’s mouth dropping open with a surprised smile before tenderly accepting the shadowy gift. They both then stood up straight and faced their real counterparts, bowing for their performance and grinning up at them proudly.

When Alastor and Angel said nothing and continued staring, the former’s shadow’s smile drooped along with its ears. Shadow-Angel and its bouquet disappeared in a flash as Alastor’s just kept gesturing between them. It seemed to have run out of ideas. Angel snapped out of his stupor first, shaking his head and smoothing his hair back nervously to soothe his nerves. He cast a quick glance at the demon next to him.

He quite literally was a deer in headlights, frozen still and eyes laser-focused on his shadow, who stared back pleadingly. Angel decided to help the little guy out.

“Hey, uh, Alastor? Do ya…” He looked away, cheeks flushing as he tried to force it out, “Ya know about what I feel for ya, right?”

It was quiet once again, and Angel feared that if he turned back around he was alone on the roof and Alastor was off somewhere laughing to himself. When he mustered up his courage and turned around, however, Alastor was very much still there. The spider demon didn’t know whether he should be relieved or terrified.

Alastor moved, finally, turning back to face the edge of the roof and snapping his fingers while he did so. The shadow disappeared, and now they were truly alone.

Alarmed, Angel protested, “Hey! What did ya-“

“It will be alright, I assure you. Just decided that this is a discussion between the both of us and us alone. Be a dear and join me, Angel.”

Swallowing nervously, the spider demon stepped up to take his place next to the other. Alastor still hasn’t looked at him, so they settled in a slightly tense silence as they stared at the blood red sky of hell. Angel continued warming himself up as much as he could, cursing not grabbing a coat or something before heading to the roof.

“I am aware of your feelings.”

Angel ducked his head, staring down at the drop below. The demons stalking around outside the hotel looked like ants from where they were. He hummed lowly, not knowing what to say. Alastor cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing, “I realize how unfair this was and I apologize.”

The spider demon was puzzled at that, and at first he thought he misheard the radio demon. An apology? For what? Curiously, he tilted his gaze back up and was taken aback to find Alastor looking back at him. He wasn’t smiling with his usual fangs out for show. It was a closed-mouth and small smile, as if he was fighting to keep a neutral expression.

“All this time I was aware of how you felt while _you_ were clueless about how _I_ felt.”

_What?_

Angel was astonished to be able to catch the radio demon’s cheeks flush a slight red before he looked back at the sky. It was only then did the spider demon also realize that the radio effect in Alastor’s voice had almost completely disappeared. His voice was clearer than ever as he spoke.

“You’re… Intriguing. Infuriatingly so. You were an enigma, hence I ordered my shadow to keep a careful eye on you. I only realized why I was so adamant on finding out more about you later on.”

He took a deep breath, and this time, the radio effect had disappeared completely. He sounded like a totally different person.

“I… Am not the best at this. I never was. However, if you’d allow me… I’d like to introduce you to a fine restaurant I know of, just the two of us.”

Dear Lucifer, if this was the heavens playing a trick on him so they could lure him out to sink a heavenly spear right through his head, it _worked._

Angel was still wrapping everything around his head, still very much calibrating at Alastor apologizing much less _fucking asking him out!_

He was brought back to reality when he felt something soft settle onto his shoulders, and looked over to find a red striped coat draped over them. Immediately, he felt warmer, and he blinked down at the coatless radio demon. If Angel wasn’t so caught up in his own head, he would’ve made a sultry remark on Alastor’s underdressed form and raked his eyes hungrily over his dress shirt.

Alastor nervously adjusted his bowtie as he spoke, his voice returning to its usual radio muffle, “I understand if you need time processing everything. I probably need time myself as I didn’t expect my shadow to go behind my back and bring you here…”

“Yes.”

Alastor’s gloved hands stilled over his bowtie as his eyes widened, “Pardon, my dear?”

Angel’s heart did a little somersault at the unintentional pet name but he shook it off to reaffirm himself, “Yes. To the date.”

Shit. He just called it a date. What if it wasn’t? What if it was just a prelude to some contract to make sure Angel shut up? He never had a good track record with overlords after all.

The spider demon pulled Alastor’s coat around himself as he wallowed in regret quietly, cheeks growing reddish-pink in embarrassment. He was so caught up in his terror that he almost missed the radio demon beside him.

“Wonderful. I am delighted, truly. I want to start things over and I hope to do so at the… Date.”

“R-Right. Cool.”

Cool? _COOL!?_ Angel Dust, hell’s number one porn star who can spit out the sexiest dirty talk and cheeky flirts but could never be smooth to save his life. Cherri would be having a field day once he told her about this.

“Would you like to return to the hotel, Angel? You _are_ still trembling and I’d hate to bring a thawing spider to a fine dining restaurant.”

It seems like Alastor was already over all the awkwardness, with his familiar snark returning. This time, it was different. He didn’t snap hard-hitting jabs like the first few times they spoke. This was a weird combination of sweet and teasing. Angel decided he liked it.

He liked it enough to brave the cold just to spend more time with Alastor on the roof. He didn’t want to return his coat just yet anyways.

For the first time on that roof, Angel allowed himself to smile gently as he replied softly, “Nah. Here’s just fine.”

They stood there on the roof’s edge, staring up at hell’s skies. At some point, Angel decided to take a seat, dangling his long legs over the edge. Alastor remained where he was, arms folded behind his back and smile relaxed on his face. Everything was a bit rushed, they’d admit later on when they’re deeper in their newfound relationship, but they’d agree they’d have wouldn’t it any other way.

“Hey, I kinda miss your lil’ shadow. Don’t ya think it’s learnt its lesson by now?”

A chuckle. “Very well.”

With a snap of Alastor’s fingers, they were joined by an ecstatic shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they go on that date and have a second, a third and so on and so forth!! the shadow is more physical with angel than alastor is, but angel wouldnt settle for anything else
> 
> im soso thankful for everyone’s patience and i apologize for such a late conclusion!!
> 
> merry christmas <3


End file.
